Crazy For This Girl
by HippyPottermus
Summary: While driving down the street, Ginny spots Draco and greets him. Draco has something he wants to ask her. Songfic. dg.


**Crazy for This Girl**

A/N: this is a songfic from a song by evan and jaron called crazy for this girl. i was in the car and i heard this oldie and i always loved it but then i listened to the words more and it fits wonderfully. again draco ginny. i love that ship. i also love the queen mary. lol. ok when the song comes its draco. but the story is sorta ginny but draco. get it? got it? good.

disclaimer: i own u. read! read! read! lol. ok, i own nothing.

* * *

Ginny watched the road as the car moved went down the street. She squinted at a figure on the sidewalk through the tinted windows. She parked and opened the window. 

"Draco?" she asked. "Draco Malfoy?"

**-She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind-**

Draco turned his attention to whomever to called him. "Ginny?"

Draco and Ginny were good friends after the war. Draco was quite fond of her and grew to like her very much. She stepped out of the car. "Oh mi gosh. Draco!" she said, throwing her arms around him engulfing him in a huge hug. They pulled away looking at each other. Ginny smiled. Draco smiled.

**-Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl-**

"How've you been?" She asked him.

"Good." he said.

**-She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now-**

She forced a little smile and a chuckle. "How's your leg?"

"Better." he replied.

FLASHBACK 

_The war carried through the night. Voldemort had dragged Harry away from help and carried on with a battle alone. Ginny was walking through the mush (yes mush.) until she saw a a horrible scene. A deatheater towered over Draco who was holding his leg in much pain and pointed a wand straight at his heart. Ginny panicked. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She ran in front of Draco facing the deatheater._

_"Foolish girl, get out of my way!" his voice thundered._

_"I won't let you hurt him."_

_"Too late. Now get out of my way, you stupid child." and with that he pushed her out of the way. He practically threw her. He pointed his wand again. He mouthed his curse. Ginny fumbled around and found her wand. She pointed._

_"Avada Kedavra!" She screamed. The deatheater immediately fell to the floor. She got up and rushed over to Draco._

_"Draco? Draco? Are you alright?" She asked gently touching his shoulder._

_"You called me Draco." He said, breathless._

_"Well that's your name isn't it?"_

_He chuckled and winced. "Yeah."_

_"Okay, just relax now. Harry will take care of Voldemort. I'll take care of you." She said tugging him into her arms. He looked up at her. How could he have not liked this? She looked back down at him. She placed a kiss on his forehead._

**-Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl-**

END FLASHBACK

She smiled. They were still embraced. She laughed. He laughed.

**-Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you-**

They finally let go and stood there for a while. He looked at her. She picked up her gaze and looked at him. She smiled. He returned that smile. He cleared his throat after a few mintues.

"Umm... Ginny..."

**-Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl**-

"Yeah?" She said.

"Well.. um.. I was wondering... (clears throat).. would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" He looked at her hopefully.

She smiled. "I'd love to.."

**-Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl-**

**

* * *

**A/N THANK YOU. SRRY FOR THE LATE SUBMIT. I WAS SORTA BANNED FROM THE COMP CUZ OF MY PARENTS SO THOSE WAITING FOR SUMMER HEAT TO CONTINUE, IT WILL CONTINUE VERY VERY SOON. PLZ REVIEW THANK YOU! 


End file.
